Talk:Purple Lightning
I knew this would happen, Kaiser said no to you using Hell Stab so you decided to make a more powerful technique. Kirin is more powerful as it uses real lightning, not chakra lightning. Why not make other characters to use these powers and not give everything to Drake. --Benknightprime 09:00, May 13, 2012 (UTC) well i didnt compare it with kirin nd said its more powerful but its more faster nd i gave drake every thing as he's my main but im making another char who will be Kage level Really you created a jutsu that takes the hell stab and mixed it with kirin. Give me good a reason why I shouldn't delete this and drake for being op. -- Omega Sigma Talk to me View works 14:31, May 13, 2012 (UTC) u jealous?? common drake's nt ovr powered reason cuz they r original nd there mine!! none else without u 2 have a problem with them ,im just getting my self to the level of ace also..my 1st char as drake's a member of neo ask ppl of neo to vote if they want thn u should delete it also its my prsonal req not to delete it... and the last but not the least drake has many tchniques and all but still he dont have high chakra or stamina also he has limits of using some jutsu's and sometime he fights like a idiot Reply to the Above Well, I feel that its too much Drake as Eternal, Rinegan, and Rasengan (????????)............. and now a powerful (1/1000.what the.......) lightning,........ its way too much,.......--Shoji Kengen 16:35, May 13, 2012 (UTC) DONT WORRY BUD DRAKE CAN USE THAT NEW TECHNIQUE ONLY IF HE HAS HIS FULL CHAKRA OR NO USE OF IT AND THOUGH HE CAN USE RASENGAN HE PREFERS CHIDORI DUE TO THE SAME REASON OF KAKASHI ALSO HE USES RINNE GAN ONLY A LITTLE When did I say I have a problem? All I recommended is to power him down and spread his abilities to new characters, rather than keep it all on him and have him deleted. Also the reason Kirin is strong is it is real lightning, a chakra lightning technique will never compare. Also Yoshitsune is my first OC but does he have all the technique my other OCs have? No he doesn't, because I wanted him to be more balanced. --Benknightprime 17:09, May 13, 2012 (UTC) sorry bud but this is drake's limit drake cant be more strong its already at maximum and dont worry you wont have to delete him he will die soon in the war.. It's not for me to decide if he is deleted , I was telling you that do he WON'T get deleted. --Benknightprime 17:39, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Hold Up, Wait a Minute... First of all, I noticed that Aces name was brought up in several of your conversations with various users on the wiki, specifically concerning his power level. I know Ace may seem storng and all, but I seriously took his powers down a notch. That's why I did what I did in the Neo Akatsuki Time-Skip arc we're working on. I don't think it's right to just make my character look bad by mentioning him when people talk about Drake being OP. I did a lot of changing to my character to fix him up and make him NOT op. I personally don't think you should build your character off my character the way you're doing it, if any at all, because it makes him look bad, and gives him a bad rep. So for future reference, please don't say "I'm just trying to get my character up to where Ace is" <- I don't even know why you're even saying that, considering that Drake and Ace haven't even met at all in anything. You may see him as being powerful because of his number of Jutsu of Techniques he has at his disposal, but that's just part of his arsenal. If you design your jutsu with REALISTIC effects and drawbacks, then they will be just as powerful as the character that uses them. Ace can't use any jutsu he wants to, but he has teamates to back him up that can use stuff that he can't, that's why thy support him, making up for where he lacks at. My different OC's that can use other techniques. Drake can't use or have any style he wants. You have to set a limit on things, or else people will look at it as being OP. I have some work I need to do, so I'll keep an eye on this thread for later.... --Princeharris1993 18:08, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Dont worry guys i donated drakes two kg also i made some drawbacks of this technique